Oh there’s a plot around here somewhere!
by Alys'Culdil'Baranlote
Summary: What would happen when 2 friends end up in the Slayers world? Better yet if these 2 weren’t the most normal people. Can your race really change? What Was that Mysterious devise in that chest they won at the Medieval fair? What can I say it's Random? R
1. Meet the Crazy Aussies

Ok this IS NOT a Mary sue it IS a self insertion fic about my American pen pal Erin and I ending up in the slayers world but its on the soul case of being an annoyance to them! This is just some crazy for the hell of it Idea I had. Sorry if its sucks actually I don't care if It sucks it was just for fun anyways but yeah R&R peoples ^_^ There I go Stealing Xellos TM again.  
  
Disclaimer: The slayers don't appear in this chapter so yeah but when they do I don't own it. I own my self Alys and my Purple cloak and watch ^^, Emma owns herself, Erin owns herself and some people who aren't important enough to remember own America, Australia, the Brisbane air port, 11:45am and the 195 flights which I'm not even sure exists. Oh yeah and Dillan owns himself and doesn't need to know that he's mentioned in this. ^_^  
  
I mean no offence to the mention of countries/Nationality here so DON'T take offence Erin's my American pen pal or E-mail friend and this is the way we talk sometimes again take no offence! We're not saying anything bad about nationality!  
  
Warning: Slight loss of sanity and usage of crude language.  
  
There's a plot around here somewhere!  
  
Chapter 1: The Crazy Aussies  
  
Brisbane Air Port Australia, Thursday, 11:45am (oh yeah I don't own Thursday ether ^^;)  
  
To figures enter the waiting area, the taller one with long curly brown hair with purple Streaks, grey/blue eyes and a long Purple Cloak the Shorter one with just passed shoulder length strait/wavy brown hair, green/brown eyes and a black cloak.  
  
The taller Girl: *looks around at the passers-by's expressions with an extremely pleased look spreading over her face* "Wow these forane type peoples are really good at WTF!? Looks, eh Em?"  
  
The shorter girl who will be known as now as Emma: *looks around and laughs at the expressions* "Yeah they are! It look like they're the un-dead or something"  
  
The taller girl: *looks at Emma* "Then they probably are! *sigh* but alas I have yet to receive a WTF!? Look quite equal to the one Dillan gave me in yr 9 *ahhh*" *She then reminisces the most perfect WTF!? Look she ever received and laughs out load at the memory of it* "I remember it as if were yesterday"  
  
Emma: "Dillan?"  
  
Taller girl: "Dude on my bus"  
  
Emma: "ah"... "Alys what time does Erins flight get here?"  
  
Taller girl now known as Alys: *looks down at her purple watch (Can u guess what my favourite colour is yet?) And frowns* should be arriving right about *holds up hand and points out the window just as a plane is landing and the Speaker thing announces that flight 197 from Washington USA has landed* "Now" *smiles* Emma: *looks at the watch then at Alys* "Don't you think your just little to... purple?"  
  
Alys: "What are you implying?"  
  
Emma: *shrugs* "That you wear a lot of purple"  
  
Alys: "and you wear a lot of black"  
  
Emma: *looks her self over* " hey would you look at that I do"  
  
Alys: *looks at her* "what am I looking at again?"  
  
Emma: *ignores question* "Hey Alys?"  
  
Alys: "hmm?"  
  
Emma: "what does Erin look like?"  
  
Alys: "An American"  
  
Emma: "no I mean really"  
  
Alys: "yeah that was a bit harsh... well she... I showed you a photo of her the other day!"  
  
Emma: "And you expect me to remember!?"  
  
Alys: *face falt* (I hate explaining things)  
  
Un known American voice behind them: "E-MOO!"  
  
Alys: "How many times must I tell you Erin" *turns around to face the tallish, long brown haired, grey/blue eyed, grey cloak wearing UKAVBT now known as Erin* "It's Em-U not E-Moo! EM-U! Get the land-bound evil birds name right!" *to Emma* "that's what she looks like"  
  
Emma: "Foolish American It's Em-My-U"  
  
Erin: "You guys really freak out about the pronunciation of Emu don't you?"  
  
Emma: "If we don't take action Who will!?"  
  
Alys: "A sain person?"  
  
*Collective shiver*  
  
Erin: "Parish the thought"  
  
Alys: "You know what?"  
  
Emma&Erin: "what?"  
  
Alys: "This is the first time we've ever meet and we haven't even said hello yet"  
  
Emma&Erin: *-_-U waves* "err... hi."  
  
Alys: *waves* "hi"  
  
Emma: "Well that was stupid"  
  
Alys: "yeah it was... oh well it had to be done anyways lets go get your junk"  
  
*all head of to that fun baggage round about thing you just want to jump on and ride around and around and ok I'll shut up now*  
  
Erin: *grinning* "I thought you said you weren't that crazy off MSN?"  
  
Alys: "Yes but I didn't say that I wasn't worse!" *grins* "Just remember we do not represent our country! Our country Represents us!"  
  
Emma: "Yes!"  
  
Alys: "but I'm still not sure if that's such a good thing" *looks thoughtful* "Oh well"  
  
The Air port Car park, 11:55am  
  
*at reaching the car*  
  
Alys: "Emma you can drive" *throws keys at Emma*  
  
Emma: * is surprised and barely catches them* Why me!?  
  
Alys: *counting off on her fingers* "1. Cause you're a year older than me and have had more experience, 2. Cause I only have a learners, 3. Because I don't feel like it and 4. I don't want to be responsible when we crash and die."  
  
Emma: *blinks* "Yeah but why me!?...  
  
Alys: *ignores question and gets in to the passengers seat* (just to note that its on the left side)  
  
Emma: "okaaay"  
  
*all get in*  
  
Highway 12:10pm  
  
Erin: "So what are we going to do first?" Emma: "...?"  
  
Alys: Well the medieval fairs on Saturday...  
  
Erin: The Medieval fairs on this Saturday!?  
  
Alys: Isn't that what I just said?  
  
Erin: Just checking  
  
Alys: Anyway as I was saying... what was I saying?  
  
Emma: Something about the medieval fair?  
  
Alys: oh yeah well we'll be meeting Emma there right?  
  
Emma: yeah  
  
Alys: yeah so we've got that sorted out, I was thinking we could use tonight and tomorrow to watch all of Slayers and NEXT but I still haven't seen tri yet. DAMN IT I MUST SEE TRI!  
  
Erin: Aw no TRI!? Damn oh well I haven't seen all of slayers and next so yeah I'm happy!... but what are we going to do on Friday?  
  
Alys: err... Erin tomorrow IS Friday.  
  
Erin: but today's only Wednesday!?  
  
Alys: Time Zones, Erin think Time Zones  
  
Erin: oh yeah I for got about all that ^^;;  
  
Alys: Here parse us your watch I'll set it for you.  
  
*the next day was spent watching all of Slayers and NEXT. YAY SLAYERS RULES!! I WANT TRI!*  
  
TBC!?  
  
FIRST 5 PEOPLE TO REVIEW GET A CHOCOLATE COVERED ANZAC BICCY! ^^  
  
Ok Sorry if that sucked but yeah I can only hope it gets better. I have trouble keeping up a high when I'm trying to write don't you just hate that!? Well you most likely don't cause it only happens to me *sigh* Its annoying sometimes having a split personality on the one hand Its Insane, random, irresponsible, annoying, load on the other hand its sane ish, in order, responsible, monotone, calm, quite AH this is confusing! Oh well REVIEW! ^_^  
  
~~ Alys 'Culdil' Baranlótë ~~ 


	2. The medieval fair, Meet my muses AND The...

Thanking 3 Reviewring type people  
  
Alys'Culdil'Baranlote ~ Thanks now I own my self a Biccy! YAY BICCY!  
  
Qualinesti ~ YAY Erin! So I guess you like? Don't worry this Chapters going to be even more. Laugh at able I hope ^_^ *Tosses you a CCAB*  
  
Pockey-chan ~ OMG someone I don't know and didn't have to threaten with pointy objects reviewed!... Just disregard that ^^;; I'm in Shock *is in Shock* Yay I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading and Reviewing it, Don't worry its going to keep being as insain as I can make it untill this Sugar high Lapses! Hey, me to I've seen all of Slayers And Next Just not Tri ;_; poor us we can be tri deprived along with Erin together. R&R ^^ Oh yeah u get a Biccy *tosses you a CCAB*  
  
Finishes Thanking the 3 reviewring type people  
  
I for got to mention this is my first self insertion and Slayers ficcy so yeah be nice or not pfft I'm not nice I do leave nice reviews but I'm not well I am it's being debated ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for the stuff that I do like my muses, myself, Erin and Emma own themselves but other than that and anything I mite I absolutely own nothing. Got all that?  
  
If you have any comments about my spelling and grammar just so u know I DON'T CARE! Spelling is my spell checkers fault complain to it and I dun know grammar very well so yeah this was just for fun and how many fics do u see with perfect grammar and spelling!? If you've seem a lot that's great for you but I haven't and I DON"T CARE so there u go Enjoy the ficcy.  
  
R&R ^^  
  
Oh there's a plot around here somewhere!  
  
Chapter 2: The medieval fair, more talk and little slayers AND The Box!  
  
The Abby (yes this is a Real Fair and its held at 'the Abby'), medieval fair some time round 10:00am  
  
Erin and Alys enter the field filled with medieval stores, huts/hutty- looking-tents, people in medieval get ups and u know the general stuff you end up with when a whole lot of people want to recreate hygienic poverty and old rusty medieval type stuff. These two are part of the lot as they are also all decked out in medieval attire. Yes it's just a normal day at the Abbeys yearly medieval fair which is in July if you were wondering. Yes I know I'm meant to be at school but let's just assume one of the Nuns blew up the cem lab again and it's out of commission ok!?  
  
Erin: Yay I'm finally at the medieval fair!  
  
Alys: Yay for me to even though I go to this twice a year its got the almost exact same stuff and I'm still not board. Wow what an interesting life I have!  
  
Erin: yeah. So where are we meeting Emma?  
  
Alys: oh yeah I forgot to tell you she couldn't come  
  
Erin: Why?  
  
Alys: She's got the flu AGAIN!  
  
Erin: aw poor Emma  
  
Alys: Damn it she's ALWAYS sick in Winter! I never get sick. damn heath *mutters about never getting ill even on EXAMS! and the evilness of it all*  
  
Erin: errr. right. Oh look a Bad re-enactment of a battle where they don't die and keep getting back up and dieing again! *points at the Bad re- enactment of a battle where they don't die and keep getting back up and dieing again!*  
  
Alys: *eyes light up* Yay lets go see *drags Erin over there to watch the Bad re-enactment of a battle where they don't die and keep getting back up and dieing again!*  
  
Erin: *is dragged to the.  
  
( Culdil: *is hit in the head by a flying sugar cube with great speed and momentum* huh? *looks around for the Sugar assassin*  
  
Nen (one of my muses): Get on with it!  
  
Culdil: I could squish you. but I won't  
  
Nen: *glare*  
  
Culdil: *glares back*  
  
Ardil (one of my other muses): GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Culdil: *looks at Ardil* oh fine!  
  
Nen: *jumps up and down triumphantly* I WIN!  
  
Culdil: -_- now where was I.? *reads last few lines* Oh yeah!)  
  
Muses 1 Culdil 0  
  
*wile Culdil Vs Muses was happening many things also happened at the fair but I can't think of any of them so I'm going to get right to where I was going to go*  
  
Culdil opps I mean Alys (that's me ^_^): *looks at the Program which is strange cause I never look at it* Hey there's an archery torment!  
  
Erin: Really? You sound surprised? I just assumed there always was one?  
  
Alys: yeah I. did u actually read this thing!? *waves Program around*  
  
Erin: no  
  
Alys: Then how did you know there was one?  
  
Erin: umm maybe cause there's a sign right there that says Archery Torment. *points to the banner right in front of them that says Archery Torment! With a hole lot of archery type stuff behind it that looks like its set up for a torment*  
  
Alys: *Makes the OoO face thing* Well if your going to pay attention to our surroundings!  
  
Erin: ^^U err yeah. do you do archery?  
  
Alys: *scoffs* Do I do archery? Do I err well no.  
  
Erin: damn we could of entered  
  
Alys: Just kidding! I've been doing it for a wile now. I recon I'm pretty good.  
  
Erin: Really? Why don't you enter then?  
  
Alys: Depends.  
  
Erin: Depends on what?  
  
Alys: Depends if the prizes are any good! *walks of toward the person type thing where you sign up to see what great and fabulous peaces of completely useless junk they may have to offer the winner*  
  
Actually the prizes weren't that bad and useless at all! There was a superb Bow and arrow set thingy A REAL one! Not the week suction cup thingy's and a box. well the Bows cool. Actually the box was nice to it was really old and u know antiqueish yeah so it was old it had cool carvings on it though.  
  
So yeah to make a longish story shorter cause I don't want to come up with all of it in great detail Alys entered and won the Bow - yes the arrows to - and the old box with cool carvings!  
  
(Nen: I'm guessing all the people who can actually do archery have the flu to? Culdil: Shut up! I'm actually pretty good at archery! At camp I even got the bulls eye 5 times in a row!... they just didn't stay there is all ^^;; The arrows were blunt! ~no bulls were harmed~)  
  
And yeah that's about it from the medieval fair just wandering around making stupid comments and laughing at the Dumb sods who tripped over there dresses. Yes that covers guys to they CALL them robes but that's what they want us to think! (They as in Alys and Erin were of course not wearing dresses they had long pants and cloaks to trip over) other than that Erin won a raffle and ended up with a pair of really cool swords and gave one to Alys cause they both bought the ticket. And went home when they got sick of laughing at random objects so yeah they went home at about 2? 3pm?  
  
Home, Some time in the arvo when they got home.  
  
Erin: so what do we do now?  
  
Alys: *is fiddling with the latch on the old box with cool carvings* Well we can 1. Watch all of slayers again  
  
Erin: YAY!  
  
Alys: *still trying to get it open* 2. Practise with our new swords  
  
Erin: yay!  
  
Alys: *getting frustrated cause she can't get the box open* and 3 we could. GET THIS GAWD DAMN THING TO OPEN!  
  
Erin: *laughs* did they give you a key?  
  
Alys: NO they did not give me a. *reaches in to pocket* hey look I found the key! *Tries to open the box* ah damn its stuck give me a hand will ya?  
  
Erin: *claps*  
  
Alys: -_- oh your Soooo funny! Now help!  
  
(Nen: Bout as funny as this fic Culdil: *Sticks an upturned glass over her and continues* ^_^)  
  
Erin: *grabs the key and tries to turn it with Alys* wow it is hard to turn.  
  
Alys: Hey totally of topic wouldn't it be cool if this held a really lame spell that would end up transporting us to the Slayer realm!? *key finally acts like a key should and opens the box*  
  
Erin: how do you figure that?  
  
Alys: Just a thought *Looks in the box which contains a few small items but the one that caught her attention the most was a ball seeming clear she picked it up and it fit comfortably in the parm of her hand*  
  
Erin: What's that?  
  
Alys: Well its not a lame spell. Looks like crystal... How ironic I crystal ball *Shrugs and grins* What the hell! *she looked at the Ball in her hand focussing and tries to imagine energy entering it*  
  
*its starts to change a swirl of coloured mist moves though it* and there was a flash of light and they were gone from this world  
  
TBC!?  
  
Culdil: REVIEW PEOPLES! ^__^  
  
Nen: Gawd your LAME! Would u really do that if that happened?  
  
Culdil: Sure I... GASP how did you get out!?  
  
Nen: I'm a Mazuko. u know the teleportation thing.  
  
Culdil: *Grumbles and goes of to find a Teleportation proof jar*  
  
Ardil: *jumps up and down* Review! Any Review and just so you know Flames won't help that hole in the O Zone Layer so think before you flame!  
  
Nen: -_-U *shacks head* Elves?  
  
~~Alys 'Culdil' Baranlótë~~ 


	3. Meetings and Randomness!

Before I start this chapter I'd like to point out that my spelling and grammar IS very bad and I am fully aware of that it is NOT something worth pointing out I'm working on it!  
  
Ok PurpleP if you liked it that much the rest of this ficcy is dedicated to you because you like it! ^_^  
  
I'm still trying to figure out the Plot Crisis but its seems that seriously freaking my self out by watching people get murdered and mangled in BoogyBop Phantom didn't help that much ^^;;  
  
Declaimer: Pity me for I own nothing for that which I own which is limited to my self and er yeah that's about it ^^ oh and Erin owns herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speech  
  
~Telekinetic speech~  
  
(Author notes)  
  
Oh There's a plot around here somewhere!  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings and Randomness! And/or WTF I can fly? Wheeeee ^_^  
  
Slayers world. Late afternoon at a very high altitude above the world.  
  
A bright flash of light as to figures appear in the sky and start falling  
  
Alys: *Wile Falling blinks mildly surprised and grins* it worked!?  
  
Erin: *slightly angry* What do u mean it worked!?  
  
Alys: *rases an eyebrow and looks around* Did u happen to notice that we are falling?  
  
Erin: WHAT!? *looks down and gasps* Oh dear... were very high!  
  
Alys: *Tisks* You should know better than to look down  
  
Erin: *looks up slightly afraid and angry* Ok genius how are we going to stop from becoming slightly less than Alive when we hit the ground!?  
  
Alys: *gains a thoughtful look and stops in midair in a sitting position* good question...  
  
Erin: *Still falling gaps at her* HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?  
  
Alys: Do what? *Blinks and looks down to were the voice came from* I'm not falling anymore Would u look at that.  
  
Erin: JUST STOP SPACING OUT AND HELP!  
  
Alys: *sighs and Shrugs* fine fine *to herself* so how to catch up? *grins to herself* Worth a try *and disappears reappearing right next to Erin grabbing her hand just before the treetops of a forest. Stopping in midair then disappearing again with Erin*  
  
Meanwhile walking along a path in this particular Forest where a group of six people who I will not bother describing as anyone reading this should already knows what Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Xellos and Filia look like so as u may of guessed yes its them. And no I don't know why their all together yet cause as my title suggests I haven't found the plot yet.  
  
All the slayers turned a corner in the path just as 2 people appeared out of thin air in the air about 2 metres in front of them causing them to stop in surprise. Eyes on the appearing out of thin air people as they started talking and apparently not tacking any notice of the slayers presence.  
  
One of the two Hit the ground the moment they appeared the other kept floating  
  
Erin: *landed on the ground* OW!  
  
Alys: *made a pained face* Ouch!  
  
Erin: *turned to glare at the other picking herself up* WHY'D YOU DROP ME!?  
  
Alys: *put her hand behind her neck in an embarrassed nature still floating just of the ground* heh um I'm really sorry Erin... I was just so surprised that it actually worked I guess I wasn't thinking- not that that's unusual or anything. . . are you alright?  
  
Erin: I'm fine. . .*blinks* how are u doing that?  
  
Alys: *Looks down at her floating self then back at her friend grinning* I have no Idea! Isn't it cool though!  
  
Erin: Yeah it is I wonder if I can do that!  
  
Alys: *Shrugs* you might be able to but I think u would have already if you could.  
  
Erin: oh. . . hey can u stop floating its kind of creepy  
  
Alys: *blinks* oh sorry *lowers herself to standing on the ground*  
  
Erin: *Looks around at the forest with her back to the slayers* I wonder where we are?  
  
Alys: Where in the slayers world!  
  
Erin: What makes u say that?  
  
Alys: well I don't know... but it may have something to do with the fact that *taking a deep breath and points her hand toward the slayers but not looking at them but at Erin* Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Zelgadis Greywords, Filia UI Copt of the Dragons and Beast Master Xellos Metallium are standing right over there and this Obviously isn't any land that either of us are very familiar with and from the altitude we were I could see the country resembled that of the maps of this world...*shrugging* but then again I could be wrong... *folding her arms to observe the reaction smiling*  
  
Erin: *turned to look at the slayers and Gaped for a second them glared at her friend* now who's paying attention to the surroundings!?  
  
Alys: *just grinned back and was about to retort but was interrupted by an angry red head who hates to be ignored walking up to her*  
  
Lina: Who in the hell are you people and how do you know who we are!?  
  
Filia: Miss Lina be carful that ones a Mazuko *she points at Alys* (she can sense them right?)  
  
Alys: *looked very surprised and shocked* WHAT!? *looked over her shoulder than back at Filia pointing at he self mouthing me!?*  
  
Filia: Of corse you! Who else would I mean.  
  
Alys: *looked at Erin who was equally surprised and was looking at her and put her arms behind her head and looked up at the sky* Mazuko? *smiling to her self* well that's a new one!  
  
Erin: *Looking shocked at her friend* Mazuko!?  
  
Alys: *looked at her* I think it's the Japanese word or phrase for demon, evil spirt, evil race something like that. You know evil in general but it's the main name of the Monster race on this plain.  
  
Erin: I knew that! I just didn't know you were one.  
  
Alys: *gives her a look* Well neither did I!  
  
Zel: How can someone not know what race they are and you still haven't answered our question of HOW you know who we are?  
  
Amelia: Mr Zelgadis is right you haven't answered our question  
  
Alys: Oh it's a Long story!.. hey how far is the nearest town?  
  
Zel: About 15 minutes why?  
  
An Inn in some Town with an Inn in it! Late afternoon.  
  
Alys Finishes telling her story and every one just stares at her  
  
Lina: So you mean to tell us that you two are from another world?  
  
Alys: yeah  
  
Almelia: And the Lord of dive bombing pelicans sent you to find a hero of justice to train the army of carnivorous rodents to defend them self ageist the invading forces of hitch hiking Emus who along with the Salmon of doom will Devour the world and destroy taste?  
  
Alys: Yeah.. Wait or was it Destroy the world and Devour taste... *shrugs*  
  
Erin: *hits her hand ageist her head*  
  
Zel: What a strange world. . .  
  
Xellos: I've never heard of such a land  
  
Fillia: Neither have I what a horrible place  
  
Gourry: Hey Lina what's a Rodent?  
  
*group face fault*  
  
Lina: *is about to literally hit Gourry over the head with the answer when she hears laugher coming from Erin and Alys*  
  
Erin: *laughs then sighs in exasperation as she bops Alys over the head*  
  
Alys: Hey what was that for!? *Rubs the back of her head*  
  
Erin: Tell them what really happened Alys!  
  
Alys: Oh come on do I HAVE to? The truth doesn't even have any random man eating chipmunks of doom I mean how dull is that!?  
  
Lina: *Stops in mid hit and rounds on Alys* You mean that was all a lie!?  
  
Alys: *Puts her hands up in a defective manner* no no no... well actually yes... kinda  
  
Zel: Kinda?  
  
Alys: Well the part about us being from another world IS true but pretty much everything after that I made up ^^;;  
  
Amelia: *looks a bit disappointed* so your not looking for a Hero of Justice to save your world?  
  
Alys: Nope! Besides I recon our worlds to far gone  
  
Filia: You mean the mazuko of your world are destroying it!?  
  
Erin: Mazuko? No there aren't any Mazuko in our world *looks over at Alys* well not that I know of...  
  
Amelia: But aren't you a Mazuko? *points at Alys*  
  
Alys: According to Filia I am. Before I'd always just assumed I was Human a weird human yes but human all the same and I guess I still am its not like I've changed. *grins* though Being Mazuko is pretty cool  
  
Filia: *starting to get pissed* cool? Cool!? Do you have any idea how evil the Mazuko race is!?  
  
Alys: Corse I do! I've seen what they can be like but just because I suddenly am one doesn't mean I'm going to destroy every thing that moves heh I've never been one to move with the crowd why change my ways now? Ge Filia the way you think of Mazuko I'm surprised that you even let these guys listen to me your very predigest.  
  
Filia: Who are you calling Predigest!?  
  
Alys: The tea cup no duh I'm talking to you!  
  
Zel: *clears his thought* I for one find it very hard to believe about you two being from another world and would like to know how you really know who we are?  
  
Lina: Well isn't it obvious The tails of my power and beauty have travelled even to the other worlds!  
  
Alys: Well that's one way to put it...  
  
Gourry: You mean it has!?  
  
Alys: Hey Erin why don't you tell them. Frankly I don't think they will believe ME specially not the oh so predigest one.  
  
Filia: *glare*  
  
Alys: *pokes her tongue out at Filia*  
  
Erin: *sigh* Fine. Well to start of we're from a world that... oh how do I say this?  
  
Alys: Is set most likely in the future of this world but has no connection with this worlds past? ^_^  
  
Erin: Hey if you know so much why don't you explain?  
  
Alys: Fine I will! Well our world is as I said set in a future but not the future of this world but of one where such things as magic and monsters where and are little more than myth. This world would be closest to the medieval period but it seems in our time that some how our world has been keeping track of Lina's adventures.  
  
Amelia: but how could they know what Miss Lina has done they can't know everything?  
  
Alys: If I knew HOW the worlds where connected I wouldn't have said 'some how' now would I? And we our selves don't know that much about this world but we know a fair bit It's a very Popular and well known story actually. And quite detailed.  
  
Erin: ~ Why don't you tell them its an anime?~  
  
Alys: ~I highly doubt that they even know what- Hey wait a sec your not talking?~ *Stares at Erin*  
  
Erin: *stares back* ~I'm not?.. o_o hey I'm not!?~  
  
Alys: ~ Since when have you been telepathic?~  
  
Erin: ~ Telepathic? I don't know just now it seems~  
  
Alys: ~very cool... not as cool as teleportation mind but still very cool!~ *snaps back in to reality by someone waving their hand in her face and yelling*  
  
Amelia: *waves her hand in Alys face* HELLO Miss Alys!?  
  
Alys: *blinks* Hello?  
  
Lina: What are you two doing you just spaced out? What is that something people in your world do?  
  
Alys: no. . . well not often we were just discovering Erin's new power.  
  
Xellos: A new power?  
  
Erin: Telepathy! *grins*  
  
Amelia: o_o Telepathy?  
  
Erin: Seems so  
  
Alys: Anyways! To make this short some crap happened and we ended up here! With new powers and I'm sure that if I hadn't discovered mine we would of way to literally for my tastes dropped in on you guys.... SOoo what I want to know is where are the Slayers headed now?  
  
Lina: Why do you keep calling up the Slayers?  
  
Alys: That's what your group and this universe are called in our world.  
  
Amelia: Well we're headed for Sailruun!  
  
Erin: how far away are we now?  
  
Amelia: Well we ave to cross the sea agian-  
  
Erin: Sea?  
  
Alys: So where in the outer world now!?  
  
Amelia: yes we are  
  
Erin How'd you know about this outer world?  
  
Alys: I ended up seeing TRI a wile ago I remember most of it pretty well.  
  
Xellos: TRI?  
  
Alys: It's the name of the part of all your travels from just when Lina meet Filia to just after you all defeat dark star. Anyways do you guys mind if we come with you to Sailruun?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!? ^_^  
  
Yay Finally a new chapter! Now people look at the bottom of the page what do you see? A button? Goood now press the nice button and tell me what a horrible writer I am!.. Well actually I'd rather if you didn't do that I mean jeez this whole fics just for the hell of it! And for PurpleP! *waves* Hi! Thanks! You know I was going to actually take this thing down I hated it quite a bit. Yes people so Blame her!! Mwhahahahaha! (j/k)  
  
~Culdil ^__^ 


	4. Plot? I know not of what you speak!

Not much to say just that if your Barney phobic RUN AWAY! Yes the Purple dino of doom and way to many happy thoughts will appear in this chapter but of corse what's his appearance worth if you can't kill him? Let the Barney bashing commence! Oh and if you like Xellos? Your going to hate me he's my fav character honestly! But If you Hate Xel well you suck! But yeah you'd like this chapter ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own slayers but neither do you! HAHAHA but if you do happen to own it then I take it back and seriously wonder why you would be reading this. I own myself and Erin owns her self and I do not own Barney neither of us do THANK THE GODS!  
  
Warning: OOC-ness and AHhhh the Purple Dinosaur of happy thoughts!! RUN AWAY! *Wall* @_@  
  
R&R peoples!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Speech  
  
~Telekinetic speech~  
  
(Author notes and/or my blabbing/comments)  
  
Oh There's a plot around here somewhere!  
  
Chapter 4: Plot!? I know not of what you speak!  
  
After much winging, begging and annoying the Slayers finally 'agreed' to let the two odd girls apparently from another world tag along with them to Sailrunn.  
  
Some forest some place on the way to the coast, mid day.  
  
Alys: I'm almost board! Hm... So Erin what do you want to do?  
  
Erin: I dun know what do you want to do  
  
Alys: I asked you first  
  
Erin: I asked you second  
  
Zel: And I'm asking both of you to shut up  
  
Alys/Erin: Why!?  
  
Zel: ... *annoyed glare*  
  
Alys: Jeez I was just asking, ~ I'll never understand why so called 'cursed' people get so angry.~  
  
Erin: ~Yeah but you gota feel sorry for the guy~  
  
Alys: ~oh I do I do! but not so much the curse its his self hatred the peeves me off. I really do not like depressed people... *light bulb* Hey completely off topic! You know how Xellos ALWAYS seems to be up to something?~  
  
Erin: ~yeah~  
  
Alys: ~ I'm curious~ *smiles and stands back to walk next to Xellos* Hello! ^_^  
  
Xellos: Hello?  
  
Alys: Lovely day today isn't it?  
  
Xellos: I s'pose...  
  
Alys: So Xellos I'm just wonderings but why are you tagging along with Lina this time hm? Any Particular reason?  
  
Xellos: Why would you want to know?  
  
Alys: Just curious. I mean You said it yourself and I quote " the only reason you travel with Lina's party is because their objective often over laps with your own"  
  
Xellos: How did you know I said that?  
  
Alys: Like I said we're from a world that followed Lina's journey and your part of that so of corse I'd know what you said now answer my Question  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu *complete with ^_^ and waggle of his for finger in Alys' face*  
  
Alys: ~*Going chibi* AHHH I Actually got him to say it ^___^ so cool!~ *bounces up and down in font of Xel* Really!? A secret you say!?  
  
Xellos: *mildly surprised by this unusual reaction to his signature reply* yes it is a Secret  
  
Alys: Oooo what kinda Secret?  
  
Xello: a secret secret  
  
Alys: what kinda secret secret?  
  
Xello: a secret secret that is secret!  
  
Alys: What kinda Secret secret that is secret!?  
  
Xellos: now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret now would it?  
  
Alys: Corse it would! Just every one would know it! So what kinda Secret secret that is secret!?  
  
Xellos: you're a persistent one aren't you!?  
  
Alys: Don't change the subject I'M the one asking the questions here now Tellll meee *Starts to run tight circles around everyone's favourite General/priest determined to annoy the answer out of him if she has to*Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me! TELL ME!- *Continues*  
  
Zel: *just stares* what is she doing?  
  
Erin: I'm... not sure  
  
Xellos: *Is starting to get annoyed and 'accidentally' sticks the end of his staff out on the next pass*  
  
Aly: Tell- *trips over staff and...* Oh hello Mr Tree! @_@  
  
Amelia: that was very unjust Mr Xellos!  
  
Xellos: *smirks in relief but that doesn't last to long*  
  
Alys: *jumps up as if her meeting with the tree never happened* oh fine don't tell me of your own free will! You know how I said that there weren't any Mazuko in our world?  
  
Xellos: *rases a brow questionably* yes?  
  
Alys: Well seems I was mistaken there is a Demon of our world! the most horrible demon to have ever been created in any world! *Throws her arms up in the air*  
  
Erin: What are you talking about?  
  
Alys: This evil creation Brings the meaning of Love and unity in to the hearts of infants and small children!  
  
Erin: *gasp* you don't mean!?  
  
Alys: Yes. The purple dinosaur that will one day along with the aid of Educational television and the Telly Tubbies destroy the world and not return it to the chaos but revolt the universe in to a *shudder* big huge!... yes it is true for I speak of the Demon Lord Barney!   
  
Erin: *screams for effect* ~Demon lord!?~  
  
Alys: ~hey do you want to know what he's up to or not?~  
  
Everyone minus Xellos, Erin ans Alys: o_o!!!???  
  
Amelia: That doesn't sound evil at all...  
  
Xellos: *looks unnerved for a second by hearing about such a creation* Such a thing could never exist! I say your bluffing.  
  
Alys: Oh really? Well how about you tell me at least a little of what your up to and we'll never have to find out?  
  
Xellos: no way!  
  
Alys: Okay *A electronic singing Barney doll appears in her hand which now has a heavy duty rubber glove on it* You suuuure?  
  
Xellos: *looks at the doll and laughs* is that your demon? Oh I'm sooo scared now!  
  
Alys: *waves her free hand and ear muffs appear on everyone but Xel and Amelias heads (hey she'd like this)* just remember you asked for it *presses a button on the Barney doll and it starts to sing*  
  
Barney doll: *in its stupid dopey voice* all right kids sing along with Barney *doll moves its head back and forth in a hypnotizing way* I love you, You love me, we're one big happy family *continues*  
  
Xellos: *is of corse on the ground in a second holding his head after the first line looking very ill* Make it stop!  
  
Alys: *move the ear muff back a bit but winces as the doll sings* What was that? _^  
  
Xellos: Make. It . STOP!  
  
Alys: Gladly but u have to promise to tell me a little of why you're hanging around Lina-san. You don't have to tell me anything big about Mazuko plains I mean I don't want you in trouble with Beast Master Zelas. ~ plus I don't really want to know~  
  
Barney doll: *continues to sing*  
  
Xellos: Fine just make it stop!  
  
Alys: *presses another button on the doll hence making it shut up then takes the ear muffs of* *skips over and kneels down next to the fallen Xellos* so? So? SO!?  
  
Xellos: *mutters something*  
  
Alys: *blink* really? That all? *Helps him up*  
  
Xellos: *nods still rubbing his head* Yeah basically  
  
Alys: *brakes into hysterical laughter*  
  
Xellos: HEY! It's NOT funny! *pouts* (kawaii!!!! ^^)  
  
Alys: *giggles* well you must admit it kinda is.  
  
Lina: What is?  
  
Alys: *grins at Xellos then at Lina* The secret!  
  
Zel: yes but what is the secret!?  
  
Alys: the Secret that Xel just told me!  
  
Lina: *starting to get pissed* WHAT WAS THE SECRET!?  
  
Alys: Come now Lina I may be a deceitful little arrogant bitch sometimes but I NEVER tell a friend's secrets! ^_^  
  
Xellos: friend?  
  
Erin: *gasps in horror* Alys!  
  
Alys: *turns to her* what!?  
  
Erin: *points to the Barney doll*  
  
Alys: *looks at it and realise she's actually touching it!* O_O WAH! *Starts running around in circles holding it as far away as she can* Ew, ew, ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew, Barney,Barney,Barney,Barney,Barney,Barney, ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew *continues*  
  
Everyone: *just stares*  
  
Alys: EW! *Tosses it into the air and points her hands toward it * FIRE BALL!  
  
Everyone: *Watches as the doll bursts into flames several woops and cheering are heard mostly from the 2 Mazuko and Erin (and most likely the readers to)*  
  
Alys: *watches the doll hit the ground still covered with flames burning away and starts to sing to herself as she nears it* Oh no Barneys on fire, This is our greatest desire!, lets watch the flames get higher, don't you put him out! *pokes it with a stick*  
  
Barney Doll: *Starts to sing cackly as it burns away*  
  
Alys: NOoooo IT LIVES!!!!!! *Starts jumping up and down on it*Die,Die,Die,Die,Die, Evil, evil,Die,Die,Die,Die, evil, evil, Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney, die, die, evil, Barney, DIE!!!!!  
  
Barney Doll: *now a barley recognisable pile of stuff but it continues to make noise*  
  
Alys: ~ damn it wont die... like Harry Potter!~ WHY WONT YOU DIE!?  
  
(EVIL) Barney Doll: *just continue to make noise*  
  
Alys: Fine if you don't want to die I'll make you! EXPLOSION ARAY! (What that's a fun spell! ^^)  
  
Barney Doll: *is blasted in to the stratosphere never to be seen or heard of again*  
  
Alys: *waves* bye bye! ~Great! Now I have to burn these cloths~ *Flashes a victory sign and then notices everyone is staring at her strangely* What!?  
  
Amelia: You scare me. . .  
  
Alys: *grins* What can I say I have skill *starts to walk down the path to the next town as if nothing remotely out of the ordinary has ever happened and no evil Barney dolls of doom have been blasted it to orbit* Well are you people coming to the next town or are you going to stand there for the rest of all eternity?  
  
Erin: All depends  
  
Alys: Depends on what?  
  
Erin: All depend if the next town has food  
  
Lina and Gourry: *Snap out of it at the mention of food* FOOD!? Where!!?  
  
Erin: That way *points in the direction of the next town* and I've heard there's an all you can eat for a silver piece  
  
Lina and Gourry: *Start running to the next town all the wile chanting food food food food food!*  
  
Zel: sigh here we go again  
  
Everyone follows them  
  
Alys: Erin you do realise they are going to kill you if there ISN'T a all you can eat for a silver piece?  
  
Erin: I'm sure what ever they do couldn't be as bad as Barney's fate  
  
Alys: Hey he should die! Besides there are only about 4 things I really hate and Barney's at the top of the list  
  
Erin: What are the other 3?  
  
Alys: The Oreo kid, Depressed people and people who say Emu wrong.  
  
Erin: E-Moo?  
  
Alys: =_= Em-U!  
  
Erin: E-Moo!? ^_^  
  
Alys: Em-U!!!  
  
Erin: e-MOO!?  
  
Alys: *glares*  
  
Erin: *^_^s*  
  
Alys: *^_^s*  
  
Erin: *looks suspicious*  
  
Alys: Hey Erin *turns into a Chibi* CHIBI!!!!!!  
  
Erin: *screams and runs toward the next town passing Lina and Gourry*  
  
Alys: *turns back to normal grinning in triumph* Its true! Revenge is SWEET!  
  
Zel/Fi/Xel/Amelia: *just stare*  
  
Alys: What!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!? ^__^  
  
Well that was random even for me. ^^;; What so I was hungry by the end of writing this!? Sorry Erin but the chibi was bond to come in there some where! ^_^  
  
Thanking the Review leaving peoples!  
  
Purple Pixie ~ HI!!!!!!! Thankies for the review!!! ^_______^  
  
Mistress DragonFlame ~ Lol ok OK! I wont take it down thankies! ^_^. Er plot? I know not of what you speak. What is this... plot? Lol Actually I have no idea if this ficcy will ever have one I'm just letting the randomness flow. But yeah I'd like a plot my self I just haven't got up to coming up with one yet ^^;;. X/F, G/L, Z/A? I was thinking about pairings and frankly I wouldn't use any others! XEL/FI!!!!!!!! ^____^ *Hears the enraged stomping and shouting of a certain enraged ex-dragon priestess coming nearer* Heh looks like I said that a little to load ^^;; g2g hope you continue to R&R *runs away as mase-sama comes flying though the wall*  
  
~Culdil 


End file.
